


Esmeraldas enamoradas

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian es un adolescente let him be, Damian es un stalker, Damian is bad at feelings, M/M, Nada pasa entre ellos calm down, One sided, Tim is sort of bitch like he was in the 90s, Tim solo quería ser buen hermano, coming out of the closet with Batman, no beta we die like jason todd, no beta we die like men, rivals to friends to not lovers because its one sided
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Damian pierden su brillo, sus labios se tuercen en una mueca dolorosa y el ramo de girasoles cae al suelo. Drake está besando a alguien que no es él, ¿Qué punto tiene la vida ahora?". / DamiTim onesided, semi AU.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 27





	Esmeraldas enamoradas

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:
> 
> *Damian tiene un crush de lo más infantil y puro en Tim, naturalmente, no sabe lidiar con ello. Nada pasa entre ellos aquí entonces no creo que sea necesario marcarlo como "underage". Pero si les incomoda un adolescente teniendo un amor platónico en un adulto mejor no lean.
> 
> Headcanon: Damian tenía casi 12 años durante los eventos de Red Robin; Jason no ha regresado a ser parte de la familia y sigue siendo una mezcla de antihéroe y villano.
> 
> Advertencia: Timothy es una perra sarcástica y arrogante mientras que Damian es un adolescente incómodo que no sabe decir más de tres palabras juntas sin ser hiriente.
> 
> Sigan mi twitter amados vigilantes: @mistressofvos

.

.

.

Damian tiene quince años cuando su mente adolescente decide darle nombre a sus sentimientos y a la situación.

Le gusta Timothy Drake-Wayne.

Y no le gusta en la forma superficial que le gustan los chicos de las revistas o televisión, pero tampoco de la forma casual en que le gusta el becario de la biblioteca de la preparatoria.

No, le _gusta-gusta._

De forma romántica e intelectual, con esos pequeños detalles como Tim manteniendo su cabello a la altura perfecta o su mismo perfume de los últimos tres años o la forma en que esos lentes de lectura que se pone al usar la computadora resbalan por su nariz. Le gusta todo eso al punto que quiere morder la almohada porque, ¿Quién le da derecho a Timothy Drake de ser tan malditamente encantador?

(Y sí, Damian está consciente del aire semi incestuoso del asunto, pero se tranquiliza leyendo el artículo de Wikipedia que dice _"Timothy Drake-Wayne cambio el orden de sus apellidos en el año…_ " lo cual debe significar que Drake no puede realmente considerarlo familia en el sentido tradicional de la palabra).

Tiene que haber empezado meses atrás, esa estúpida vez que Tim lo cubrió de la espada de Ra's y que ambos vigilantes terminaron en la baticueva con un charco de sangre. El chico de ojos verdes no podía estarse tranquilo y, entre el pánico y los gritos de fondo de Bruce, le había pedido perdón a Timothy.

Entonces Red Robin había sonreído casi con ternura, como si el maldito no se estuviera desangrando.

_"No tengo nada que perdonarte, Damian"._

Timothy no murió esa noche, _obviamente_ , pero Robin se había descubierto llorando de alivio en la ducha, pensando que realmente no tenía idea de si quería vivir una vida sin Drake.

(La repuesta es un **"No"** , naturalmente).

De cualquier forma, Damian se quiere morir cuando, el día que Tim va a la mansión a tomar el desayuno por invitación de Alfred, su mente (y su corazón) deciden hacerle saber a todo mundo que a Damian Wayne le gusta Tim Drake. No que el primero tengo algo en contra de sentirse así, pero hay una distancia muy grande entre sentirse como lo hace y el siquiera pensar en decirlo, ni hablar de hacer algo al respecto.

Drake se encuentra en la barra de desayuno, tomando un jugo de naranja y con un plato vacío frente suyo. A sus veintiún años, el ojiazul no solo ha ganado peso y altura, sino también una presencia sarcástica y coqueta que recuerda un poco al mismo Bruce (a Bruce en su faceta civil de mujeriego, con la diferencia que Tim en realidad no actúa en lo más mínimo), Damian odia admitir que la mejor palabra para describirlo es "encantador".

Su cabello largo sin peinar, la camisa de botones roja ajustada, los pantalones de vestir negros que… ¡No, no!

Robin saca el pensamiento de su cabeza con un fuerte pellizco a su muñeca derecha, rogando por ser suficientemente discreto y no tener que explicarle a Alfred (o a Bruce, incluso ni ninguno está en la cocina) que está teniendo sueños no muy recatados sobre cierto joven CEO que, da la casualidad, es algo así como su hermano adoptivo.

-Buenos días, Damian. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

El chico gruñe, está seguro que Tim no tenía una voz tan seductora cuando se conocieron (y no ayuda sentir el calor en sus mejillas subiendo y subiendo).

-Normal, supongo.

_**Idiota, ahora va a pensar que no quieres hablar con él.** _

(Ah, Damian casi olvida esa vocecita que insiste en atormentarlo desde que comprendió su gusto por Drake).

-Nada de nuestras vidas es precisamente normal, ¿no crees? En otras noticias, Lucius me dijo que recibió tu e-mail. Si querías empezar a ver cómo funciona WE solo tenías que decirme.

Su estómago se encoge.

-No se me ocurrió.

_**Ahora va a pensar que lo estás evitando, eres un genio, Damian Wayne, como no puedes enfrentar sus ojos mejor le haces creer que no quieres verlo. De seguro ya piensa que vas a quitarle el puesto.** _

\- ¡No quiero quitarte el puesto! – exclama Damian con las mejillas rojas y sin pensar.

Timothy tiene el descaro de reír.

_**¿Tienes que ser tan estúpido, Damian?** _

-Tranquilo, Little D, imaginé que simplemente no te sentías cómodo, pero aun así insisto, cuando quieras algo de ese tipo solo pídemelo.

_**Deja de pensar en pedirle un beso, maldito hormonal de…** _

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme hoy a WE? Iré solo a ver unos planos con Tam, pero puedo mostrarte el edificio después.

_**Es tu oportunidad, tienes que decirle que sí.** _

-Tengo tarea de historia.

-Es sábado, Damian.

-Pero se entrega en línea, ya sabes, plataformas y eso.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota.

Tim alza una ceja y deja su vaso de jugo ahora vacío sobre la mesa.

-Por supuesto. En ese caso te dejo para que desayunes, Alfred puso el resto del desayuno en el refrigerador. Hizo panqueques.

Damian no tiene suficiente voluntad para evitar la mueca de asco que sale de sus labios y Tim, de nuevo, se ríe.

El mayor se pone de pie y saca su celular, Damian lo ve un par de segundos antes de decidir darse una oportunidad.

\- ¿Drake?

\- ¿Si, Damian?

\- ¿Estás ocupado mañana?

Tim no mueve sus ojos del celular, pero el chico lo ve parpadear varias veces.

-No. ¿Ocupas algo?

-Quería que fuéramos al cine. Tienen esa película de los superhéroes que te gustan.

\- ¿Hablas de Spiderman?

-Sí.

_**Creo.** _

-Perfecto, mándame el cine y hora por mensaje; tengo que irme o Tam empezará a contar la historia de nuestro falso compromiso a todos… De nuevo.

-Claro… Adiós.

-Adiós.

Timothy le pone la mano en el hombro por unos segundos antes de irse. Damian se queda parado, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante el fuerte aroma del perfume del mayor.

Estúpido Drake.

.

.

.

Damian no tiene ninguna tarea, como es de esperarse. Así que en su lugar pasa dos horas stalkeando a Tim en Instagram porque puede hacerlo y bueno, Damian no tenía Instagram hasta hace un par de días atrás, no pueden culparlo de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Casi todas las fotos son de estudio y de revistas y de fotógrafos profesionales, siendo el niño rico que Damian sabe que siempre ha sido y _estúpido Drake_.

Hay fotos de galas que Damian no cree haber asistido, trajes de Armani, Fendi, Prada; paisajes de playas exóticas a donde probablemente fue Red Robin y no Drake, fotos de su cara en portadas de revistas, desayunos caros, modelos en bikini y vestíbulos de teatros alrededor del mundo.

Ojos verdes brillan ante la luz digital, mejillas sonrojadas y la mente acelerada. Hay una foto de Drake en traje de baño peculiarmente provocativa para las hormonas de Damian, quien por primera vez considera el _dejar ir_ su instinto.

Entonces Bruce entra al cuarto sin tocar porque ese es un concepto desconocido para los padres.

Damian bloquea la pantalla de inmediato.

-Padre.

-Hola, Damian. Tim me comentó que te diera esto.

Es entonces cuando el chico nota un folder amarillo en manos de su progenitor, el folder pasa a sus propias manos en cuestión de segundos y Damian toma aire antes de abrirlo.

Son varias hojas grapadas, arial 14 en párrafos justificados.

**"Todo lo que ocupas saber de Spiderman".**

**-Resumen hecho por Timothy Drake (obviamente, Little D.)**

Y Robin suelta un suspiro.

-Vamos ir al cine mañana, no creí que fuera a darme el sermón por anticipado.

-Bueno, a Tim le gustan mucho esas películas. Una vez me convenció de hacer un maratón junto con Dick. Pero…

Los ojos azules de Bruce lo miran analizándolo, tal y como hace Batman con sus oponentes.

-Me sorprende que se lleven bien, ¿debería preguntar cómo pasó?

-Oh, ya sabes, son el tipo de cosas que pasan cuando sobrevives una experiencia cercana a la muerte con alguien.

Bruce tensa los labios, son el tipo de cosas que su familia no habla (por eso no hablan de Jason ni de su ausencia).

-Me alegra que sean amigos.

 _Amigos_ suena un poco falso considerando que Damian no deja de pensar en cómo se sentiría besar a Drake sobre la terraza de la Torre Wayne con las estrellas por únicas testigos.

-A mí también.

Bruce carraspea y pareciera que quiere decir algo, pero no lo hace, en su lugar, le dedica una incómoda sonrisa a su hijo y sale de la habitación en silencio.

Damian decide ponerse a leer el resumen.

Hasta que recuerda que no le ha dicho a Drake dónde ni a qué hora se verán.

_Idiota._

.

.

.

Damian ha llegado veinte minutos antes al cine porque sabe que de quedarse en la mansión va a volver a cambiarse, y es que de pronto siente a su cuerpo desproporcionado, tonto, sin gracia. Ha pasado media hora viendo su nariz preguntándose si quizás debería operarla en un futuro antes de gritarse al espejo que eran las hormonas.

Wayne no duda de su atractivo… Al menos no con la gente cercana a su edad… O menores, hay muchas niñas de secundaria que suspiran al verlo pasar y eso es halagador. Pero, de cualquier forma, sigue siendo un adolescente cuyo cuerpo no ha terminado de estirarse, un poco asimétrico aquí y allá, Dios, sus muelas del juicio siguen sin hacer acto de presencia.

Y Timothy, por el otro lado, es un adulto joven. Y la verdad es que Damian comprende el encanto que atraía a las villanas y vigilantes durante ese periodo en que Red Robin trabajaba por su cuenta. Imagina que ahora no es diferente, pero probablemente no les sea tan fácil acercarse con Batman, Robin y Nightwing pegados hombro con hombro a Drake.

Pru sigue viendo a Timothy. Y Damian sabe que no debería pensar en ello, pero no puede evitarlo, siente una enorme curiosidad de descubrir cual es la naturaleza de su relación (y también un enorme miedo de ver cosas que prefiere no ver).

Una mano sobre su hombro lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Hey.

Timothy Drake-Wayne en persona frente a él.

-Hola.

-Llegaste temprano.

-La puntualidad es una cualidad positiva, tengo entendido.

-No creo que el concepto de "cualidad negativa" exista.

Damian encoge los hombros.

-No lo sé, padre desaprueba mi cualidad de ser honesto.

Tim hace un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Eso es porque a veces eres un poco cruel con él, Damian. Pero creo que todos hemos tenido ese problema con Bruce en algún momento.

-Supongo.

\- ¿Quieres que compremos unas palomitas?

Los siguientes veinte minutos los pasan en la fila, discutiendo si pedir palomitas de mantequilla o de caramelo, con Damian diciéndole a Tim que el refresco azucarado de ahí es peor que el café y Tim pidiendo agrandar su botella ante la mirada indignada del menor.

Entran a la sala (casi llena, por cierto) en silencio, a Damian le sorprende que la gente se tome tan en serio una película basada en comics, pero bueno, la verdad es que Drake también tiene sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, así que una parte de él quiere ser amable con los fanáticos.

(Hay muchas parejas abrazadas o tomados de la mano, Damian siente cierta vergüenza al darse cuenta que su idea de cita no fue muy original y se avergüenza el doble al sentir un impulso de darle la mano a Drake solo para ver qué se siente).

La película pasa sin mucho impacto para Damian, el protagonista le parece muy infantil para ser un adolescente de preparatoria (es su ninja interior hablando, lo sabe) y de alguna forma le incomoda verlo con el asunto de guardar su identidad secreta porque los malditos guionistas no saben nada sobre lo que es tener doble identidad para proteger a los demás (no que Damian proteja a alguien, además de Alfred, posiblemente).

Tim no parece disfrutarla demasiado, pero no está ni de cerca tan disgustado como Damian, en su lugar, parece analizar lo que pasa, posiblemente tratando de encontrar una explicación inmediata a los cambios del… ¿Universo? ¿Franquicia? El chico de ojos verdes no tiene la menor idea de como referirse al asunto.

La película termina dejando a Damian con un sabor amargo, entonces Tim se levanta de su asiento y se estira para después tomar lo que queda de su refresco.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

-Creí que había escenas después de los créditos.

-Ah, sí, pero esta es la segunda vez que veo la película, pero si quieres ver la escena…

_Segunda vez._

Algo le aprieta el estómago.

-No, la verdad no creo ver la que sigue.

Tim, como siempre, se ríe en su cara.

-Eso dicen todos y cuando te das cuenta están peleando en foros de Reddit.

\- ¿Dónde?

Tim se ríe de nuevo.

Damian siente que podría vivir el resto de su vida en ese momento donde Drake ríe y ellos están a solo centímetros de distancia.

.

.

.

Tim lo deja frente a la mansión (argumentando que no había necesidad de pedir un Uber cuando tiene un maldito Porsche en el estacionamiento del cine) y Damian siente sus mejillas sonrojar al pensar en todas las películas donde la chica besa al chico cuando la deja en su casa.

-Buenas noches, _Little D_.

Estúpido Drake. Estúpidos ojos azules de príncipe.

-Buenas noches, Timothy.

Damian entra a la mansión antes de que el mayor pueda decir algo sobre el uso de su nombre en lugar de su apellido.

Se encuentra con la imponente figura de Bruce esperándolo en el sofá del living.

-Hola, Damian.

-Hola, padre.

Bruce tiene la laptop de Damian a un lado. Abierta.

_Oh, no._

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, hijo.

Bueno, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar, era imposible que Bruce aguantara su curiosidad sobre su hijo por mucho tiempo (aunque un par de horas antes de hackear la laptop de su hijo adolescente mostraba una clara impaciencia y abuso de autoridad) y claro, todo lo ha desencadenado salir con Drake porque obviamente algo muy malo tiene que estar pasando para que ellos dos se llevaran bien.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Es sobre Drake, seguro. Va a recibir un discurso sobre el incesto y la diferencia de edad y abuso de poder y…

\- ¿Eres gay?

Oh.

_Ohhhhhh._

Entonces Damian, como si le cayera un balde de agua fría encima, recuerda que todavía no salía del closet con Bruce. (Solo ha hablado al respecto con Richard y Alfred, de hecho. Porque se había sentido correcto y sencillo). Aunque ha mandado muchas indirectas.

-Iba a decírtelo… Un día.

Bruce se sobra el puente de la nariz.

-Eres mi hijo, Damian. Creí que sería de los últimos a quienes les ocultarías algo así.

-De nuevo, iba a decírtelo.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estuvieras acostándote con algún amigo tuyo de la preparatoria?

Damian frunce el ceño.

-Cuando estuviera listo.

\- ¿Por eso saliste con Tim?

¿Qué?

-No te entiendo.

-Tim es bisexual, ¿le estabas pidiendo consejos para decirme que eras gay o algo así?

_¡¿Timothy Drake era bisexual?!_

-Algo así…

Bruce resopla.

-No tienes que ocultarme estas cosas, Damian. Eres mi hijo y te quiero, esto no cambia nada de eso.

¿Decirle que tiene ganas de meterse en la cama de su pseudo hermano mayor adoptivo cambiaría las cosas?

-Lo aprecio mucho, padre. No lo oculté por eso, fue solo que… Necesitaba entenderme, ya sabes.

-Siempre vas a poder hablar conmigo, Damian.

Batman se levanta y lo abraza, lo cual es algo raro en la familia.

-Pero no quiero que veas esas páginas pornográficas, son malas para tu subconsciente.

Ah, entonces eso era lo que Bruce había encontrado en su computadora.

-Como digas, padre.

.

.

.

Damian no puede dormir, así que comete la imprudencia de escribirle a Tim Drake porque el muy maldito está conectado a Facebook, Damian puede ver los memes compartidos hace segundos.

 **DW:** Salí del clóset con mi padre… Bueno, algo así.

La luz blanquecina le lastima los ojos y Damian comienza a considerar cambiar el modo del chat cuando llega la respuesta.

 **TD** : Wow.

 **TD:** Si querías hablar de eso hoy me podrías haber dicho.

 **DW:** Yo no sabía que eras Bi…

 **TD:** ?

 **TD:** Estaba seguro que era muy obvio. Ya sabes, con todos los rumores de la torre Titan.

Damian conoce _los rumores_ , esos murmullos de que Superboy, Impulse y Robin (Tim) solían tener relaciones en las duchas.

 **DW:** Bueno, pero sonaban muy surreales. Además, parecían gustarte mucho las mujeres.

 **TD:** Hellouuuu, me gustan mucho las mujeres, quizás demasiado para mi propio bien…

 **DW:** ¿Lince? ¿Pru?

 **TD:** Entre muchas otras, pero ellas incluida.

 **TD:** ¿Has visto las piernas de Cassie aka WW? Uffff, no me arrepiento de nada, ¿sabes? Aunque fue algo humillante cuando terminamos.

 **TD:** De cualquier forma, también me gustan mucho los hombres.

 **DW:** Eso suma dos de nosotros.

 **TD:** ¿Cómo lo tomo Bruce?

 **DW:** Increíblemente tranquilo.

 **DW:** Pero me prohibió el porno.

 **TD:** Hizo bien, esos videos solo te dan falsas exceptivas a tu edad.

 **TD:** ¿Eso significa que Bruce vio tu historial?

 **DW** : …

 **DW:** Yep.

 **TD:** Lol.

 **TD:** Espero no tuvieras cosas kinkys, o tu siguiente charla sexual será sobre _"El BDSM y los traumas psicológicos que tiene"._

Damian se siente sonrojar, últimamente le pasa mucho.

 **DW:** No tenía nada… Creo.

 **TD:** Bueno, me alegra que haya salido bien.

 **TD:** ¿No tienes clases como en cinco horas?

 **DW:** ¿No tienes una empresa que dirigir?

 **TD:** ¡JA! Un día te voy a dejar un escritorio lleno de formas y quejas y me largaré a Hawái.

Damian suspira y apaga el celular para caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Lleva dos semanas sin ver a Tim, pero, curiosamente, su crush ha seguido en aumento. Probablemente por las horas de mensajes y llamadas nocturnas.

Damian no puede evitar sentirse ansioso cada que le llega un mensaje (incluso si la luz lo despierta a las 3am, ¿acaso Drake no duerme?) y comenzar a imaginar cosas en su mente.

Cosas diminutas, tranquilas, inocentes.

Como su boda en Las Vegas cuando Damian cumpla 18 y Tim le regale un anillo de compromiso diciéndole que lo ama más que a nada en el mundo, que el resto de la familia puede irse al demonio.

Esas fantasías duelen en la mañana cuando relee los mensajes y se da cuenta que Timothy no está dando indicio de sentir algo fuera de amistad o fraternidad o una mezcla de ambas. Y entonces el ciclo se repite.

Cuando todo indica que van a ser tres semanas sin ver a Drake (o a Red Robin) Damian se lleva una sorpresa al encontrarlo en la cueva junto con Red Hood y Batman.

Están intercambiando información y es obvio que Red Hood y Red Robin son equipo, pero algo no cuadra.

Jason Todd lleva años sin poner un pie en la mansión, ni siquiera visita en el cumpleaños de Alfred (lo cual, según Richard, es herejía). Pero de pronto se encuentra parado en la cueva, con Red Robin a un par de centímetros suyos y sin casco que cubra su cara.

Una especie de presentimiento trágico invade a Damian, pero no logra identificar la razón.

Red Hood levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la de Damian.

Verde Al Ghul contra el azul verdoso de Todd, rastro del Pozo de Lázaro en su sangre.

Jason sonríe casi con condescendencia y Damian traga con furia.

Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo, Tim (no Red Robin, porque Red Robin no sonríe de esa forma tan cálida) se adelanta para abrazar a Damian con fuerza.

-Hey, Damian.

-Timothy.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

_¿Cómo has estado desde que le dijiste a Bruce que eres gay? Ya sabes, en la vida real y con palabras, no con esos posts de Tumblr que mandas._

-Bien, ¿terminaron la misión?

Damian se asegura de enfatizar el plural.

-Positivo, mi estimado. Mañana nos tomaremos el día libre.

\- ¿Y dónde estabas? Esas fotos de París se veían falsas.

Timothy, como suele hacer, se ríe.

-Estábamos en París, lo creas o no.

-Por supuesto.

El presentimiento de Damian se hace peor cuando Red Hood y Red Robin se van al mismo tiempo para patrullar juntos. El chico trata de convencerse que no pasa nada y que solo necesita dormir.

Damian no duerme, esperando a que llegue un mensaje de Timothy.

Pero nunca ocurre.

.

.

.

Tres días después del encuentro en la cueva, Timothy lo invita a su departamento para que vean "El Señor de los Anillos".

Damian aun sigue en el primer libro, pero acepta porque, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Así que, siendo un cursi adolescente, compra un ramo de girasoles antes de ir a la cita (no es una cita, lo sabe). Timothy ama los girasoles, Dios sabe la razón detrás de ello, Damian realmente no les encuentra gracia.

Toma aire antes de tocar la puerta del departamento y pone su mejor sonrisa porque tiene todo planeado.

Cuando acabe la película, va a decirle a Tim lo mucho que le gusta. Y Tim va a sonreír y le va a pedir permiso para besarlo y entonces el mundo va a cerrar su jodida boca.

Jason Todd abre la puerta.

-Es bueno verte, enano.

-Todd.

Red Hood mira el ramo antes de alzar una ceja y dejarlo entrar.

-Tim sigue en la ducha, pero no debe tardar.

Damian ve la chaqueta de Todd sobre el sofá y dos pistolas recién limpiadas sobre una mesilla a lado de un florero con rosas rojas.

Y pareciera que… No.

-Gracias.

Las manos de Damian se sienten tontas sujetando los girasoles.

-De nada.

Todd lo deja solo y se pierde en el pasillo que, Damian asume, lleva a la habitación.

Hay notas en el refrigerador, notas con letras diferentes, dos tipos de caligrafía.

También hay dos tipos de manzanas en el frutero de la barra de desayuno.

Sin pensar, el chico camina por el pasillo, siguiendo el camino que Todd había recorrido minutos atrás.

Se mueve silencioso, usando una mezcla de nervios y entrenamiento, rezando por equivocarse. Rezando porque el mundo conspire a su favor.

Y entonces encuentra a Tim y Jason besándose afuera de la puerta del único cuarto del departamento.

Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Damian pierden su brillo, sus labios se tuercen en una mueca dolorosa y el ramo de girasoles cae al suelo. Drake está besando a alguien que no es él, ¿Qué punto tiene la vida ahora?

Siente las lagrimas asomarse por sus ojos, así que da vuelta y echa a correr para salir de ahí.

 _"¡Damian!"_ escucha en el fondo, pero no quiere voltear y ver a Todd junto a Drake.

Afuera ha comenzado a llover, pero eso no impide que siga corriendo hasta llegar a un vecindario ligeramente familiar.

Es el vecindario de Richard.

Sin pensar mucho (Damian no cree que pensar sea una capacidad suya últimamente), entra al departamento de Nightwing sin tocar, porque si Dick no quisiera visitas no dejaría la puerta abierta.

Damian está llorando.

Richard suelta el libro que tiene entre sus manos y parpadea antes de tomarlo en un abrazo casi parental.

Y si Damian susurra el nombre de Timothy entre sollozos…

Bueno, nadie tiene que saberlo.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas:
> 
> Soy pésima para los finales, ahhhhh.
> 
> Curiosamente este fic salió de una sentada. Creo que comienzo a salir del bloqueo de escritora. Si siguen alguna historia mía les pido paciencia, la cuarentena no ayuda a mi ansiedad y ha sido difícil estar sin visitar un psicólogo.
> 
> Quería escribir a Damian teniendo un crush super cliché en Tim y me encantó meterle mi típico JayTim a fuerzas y sin avisar.
> 
> No beta, we die like Jason Todd.
> 
> 3855 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


End file.
